Havok
'Havok '''is a popular Canadian player and level creator in ''Geometry Dash. He is one of the top creators and was a notable member of the famous clan GeoStorm. He is mostly known for creating the green Nine Circles remake called Silhouette, verified by Smokes. He has started two trends, one being "My Part In Yatagarasu" where other players try to trick people that they're participating in Riot's mega-collaboration, the other one being "Rip box," where other players kick and/or punch a box. He momentarily quit Geometry Dash, but has recently returned to the game. Levels Unrated Levels * Ball Challenge - A ball challenge level. * clusterfunk * He Watches * icecycles * Jazz on Track - A jazz-themed remake of Back on Track. * Jazzgeist - A jazz-themed remake of Polargeist. * Library * pigeon slap - His remake of Time Machine. * Space Rift * SpookyScarySkeletons * tainted Eclipse * tiny machine * voyager * welcome to hell Hard Levels * Jazz Madness (featured) - A jazz-themed remake of Stereo Madness. * Lucent (featured) Harder Levels * Snowy Skies (featured) - A Christmas-themed level. * superNova (starred) - A space-themed level. Insane Levels * Blossom (featured) - His first 2.0 level. * Forerunner (featured) - His second level ever rated. * Havok Palace (starred) * Sequenctial (featured) - A collaboration with Codex. Demon Levels Medium Demons * Chaotic Overdrive (starred) - His first 1.9 level and his first demon level. * Party Crasher (featured) - His entry into Darnoc's 3rd Creator Contest. It was one of his best levels. * Voyager II (starred) - The sequel to Voyager. * Voyager III (featured) - A collaboration with Xcy-7 and Orion. It is the sequel to Voyager II. Hard Demons * Cyber Temple (featured) - A collaboration with Giron. It is a temple-themed level which was dedicated to the members of GeoStorm. * Formula X (starred) - A demon level that uses the song xStep by DJVI. * Infinity Hypothesis (starred) - His entry into Zobros's Creator Contest. * Meltdown (featured) - A collaboration with DarkZoneTV. It is one of his best levels so far. * Silhouette (featured) - A difficult and green remake of Nine Circles. It was verified by Smokes. * Time Shrine (featured) - A collaboration with Luneth. It is his final 1.9 level. Insane Demons * Chaotic Hyperdrive (featured) - His first 2.1 level. It is the sequel to Chaotic Overdrive. * Continuum (featured) - A collaboration with Shocksidian. It was verified by RLOL. * SlaughterHouse (featured) - A collaboration with Carapa. It is a hell themed level that was verified by MaxiS9. Trivia * He was originally to be planned in Riot's mega-collaboration, until four of so-called Riot's "fans" disagree. ** Despite being removed in the mega-collaboration, he was still a part of the creators in Bloodbath. * He has also participated in Swing Squad by Zobros. * He is obsessed with GunnerBones from the Clubstep Monster Gang. * He has also participated in Bloodlust. * He has also been a member of The Idoits. * He has changed his YouTube channel's name to Sciomancer. Category:Level creators Category:Players